Silent saturn
by Benji Himura
Summary: Years after the last attack from the Sailor Galaxy all the senshis live in peace, Hotaru Tomoe now have a rather normal life. She go to the school, hang out with her friends and have a boyfriend.
1. Normal life for a senshi

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the anime series. All the events of this story happen after the Sailor Stars saga. On this story Rini is still living on the past. All the sailors are now graduated. Well at least the olders of then. Hotaru and Rini are going to school. Both of then have seventeen. Hotaru is about to make eighteen. The sailor's senshi deal with any enemy that come up around. One last thing the story happens in 2002. Most of the sailors have twenty years old.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter one: Normal life for a senshi.

Is a normal spring day, the birds are chirping, the sun is not too hot, there is not youma attacks. Coming out from Juuban high school is Hotaru wearing a black skirt and the white shirt with the uniform with the black collar. She is carrying a book bag and beside her have a teen with about her age but taller than her. And he have long black hair tied in a ponytail on the base of his head, he is wearing the boy's uniform of the school and he is with a saddle bag as a book bag passing over his left shoulder. And she say:

Come on Benji you don't have to take me home. Is far from your way.

And he say:

Come on Hotaru we are dating for one year and I still don't meet your parents. And besides I like to give you a ride home. At least like that I know that I am delivering you safely.

And she sigh and say:

Benji is not like thinks like that happen everyday for me. I told you that I was in bad time of the month and those guys attacked me.

And Benji say:

I know, I know. But I worry. You are too cute.

And she blush but smile. Near of a motorcycle on the parking lot Benji put the saddle bag on it and he put Hotaru bag on it too. He pick a helmet and give to her and put one himself. He ride and she ride too. She is riding like a lady with both legs in one side and she hold tight on him. A half hour minutes later Benji stop in front of her house and he turn off the engine and take her to the door and she say:

Okay, now I am safely delivered.

And he say:

Good. Now are your parent's in home?

And Hotaru say grabbing his hand and looking at his watch:

At this time of the afternoon. No.

And he sigh and she say:

Come on is not so bad. I told you Benji...

And he say:

I know, Haruka is a professional racer, Michiru is a very famous violinist and artist and Setsuna is a very famous clothes designer. I still can't buy that you are all raised by girls. Isn't that only a excuse for I don't meet then?

And Hotaru say:

No. If you want meet then that much I will plan something. Is just that I am a bit afraid that because of then you broke up with me. Having lesbians parents are not a thing that would make people date me.

And Benji say:

I don't mind. I am not dating then.

And she smile and kiss him and she say:

Okay. I will let you know about this. Now go home that we both have homework.

And he say:

I can't stay here and copy yours?

And she say as if she was lecturing him and pointing at him with her left forefinger:

No. You can't. You have to do by yourself and I don't let boys in the house when I am alone.

And he sigh and say:

Okay, okay. I give up.

And she give him another kiss and say:

Good.

And he leave. Hotaru enter in the house with a faint smile and a familiar voice say:

So at last I could take a look on him. Why you haven't let him in?

And she turn to the voice and see Michiru standing there with a wood spoon on her hand and an white apron over a simple light green dress and Hotaru say:

Michiru-mama?! What you are doing in here?!

And Michiru say:

Fixing the dinner. Why? I live in here too.

And Hotaru blush and Michiru say:

Change your clothes and come help me.

And the black haired girl nod. Few minutes later she enter in the kitchen wearing jeans shorts and a slight loose black t-shirt. And Michiru say:

Peel the potatoes and tell me all about that boy.

And Hotaru picking a peeler say:

All?

And Michiru say:

All. Everything that you know about him. How you two met, when you two begun to date.

And Hotaru nod and say:

It begun when I was transferred to the school...

One year earlier:

Hotaru is walking to her house after the school. She is a bit flushed and in a more empty street a gang stop her and drag her to an alley. She try to react but she is subdued and one of then begun to rip her new uniform. She let out a cry for help. One of the gang boys was jerking off and shot his load on her face. Hotaru who was tied and gagged with ripped parts of her clothes can't do anything, but she try to escape. She get a kick on the stomach and she breath hard for air. And of then move to rip her panties when a silver glean hit him on the hand. On the ground was nailed a throwing knife and the hand of the boy is hanging on his wrist by a piece of skin. The gang members are blinded by the high lights of a motorcycle and it speed up to then. In a slam it hit four of then and they fall on the ground with exposed fractures. The remaining one try to attack with a pocket knife. But the rescuer broke the guy arm and nail the twisted hand on the guy back with the knife. They help the other and run away shouting curses. The high lights are turn off and the biker come out from the bike and kneel near of Hotaru. He remove the gag and she gasp for air. Scared Hotaru body is shaking. She feel something cool and soft caressing her face. She open her eyes and see a black haired teen wiping her face clean gently with a handkerchief, on the ground near him have a bottle of water. He clean the blood and the sperm of her face and untie her. He remove a black leather jacket and place over her shoulders and he say:

I don't know if I get here in time. But have they...

And Hotaru deny in the middle of the sentence. And he say:

Good. Come on I take you to your house. Is better you not walk like that.

And she nod, he get up and stand a hand to her who pick and he help her up. She look at his brown eyes and think:

His eyes are warm and gently.

And he pick her book bag and put on the bike. And he say:

Look you want to go to a hospital?

And Hotaru deny and he say:

Okay.

And he ride on the bike and put her in front of him and he say:

This is only for safety. You might be too weak to ride normally.

And she nod. He take her home with her instructions. He arrive in there and he take her to the door and he say:

You will be alright here?

And she nod and say:

Yes. Thank you very much for helping me.

And he say:

You are welcome.

And she say:

I will put something and give back this.

And he say:

Look you can keep it.

And she get in not hearing and leave him in the door. When she come back he is no longer there. She is with a t-shirt and a jeans pants holding the jacket. And she look around and she say:

I didn't even know his name.

And she enter in the house and walk in her room. She lay in the bed, still scared about the almost happened but happy for the savior help and she fall in sleep holding the jacket.

Present time.

And Michiru say:

That explain the bruises on that day.

And Hotaru say:

I didn't wanted worry anyone. Nothing have happened. It was only a shock.

And Michiru say:

And how you meet him again?

And Hotaru say:

Two days later I went to the school and there was a new student. It was him. I found his name when he introduced himself. Himura Benji. He acted as if we never have met. But when I alone cleaning the classes he asked if I was feeling well enough to be there. And if I wasn't he would clean my part.

And Michiru say:

He seem a perfect gentleman. Unlike your father sometimes.

And Hotaru nod and she say:

After that we begun to become friends. And before I knew we was hanging out together a lot. I begin to notice that I loved him and in a valentine day I confessed to him with a box of homemade chocolates.

And Michiru say:

I remember of those. You didn't even let me help you.

And Hotaru blush and say:

I wanted to make then myself.

And Michiru smile and Hotaru say:

When he told that he also liked me. But he was afraid to tell me because that incident I fallen even more for him. We kissed by the first time in that day.

And Michiru say:

Very romantic. But now tell me about him.

And Hotaru say:

Well he is a nice boy. He live with his aunt since his mother and father have been killed in a car crash when he was very young. He was there too. But he survived by luck. He have a scar in here.

And she point on her left breast a small distance from her heart and Michiru say:

And how you know that?

And Hotaru say:

We went to a beach in the summer vacation remember? The school trip.

And Michiru nod and Hotaru say:

He is a fencer. Not from European fencing but of kenjutsu. He is not on any clubs.

And Michiru say:

Well if you say that he is a nice guy I believe in you. Now why you have never brought him home?

And Hotaru say:

When I bring any of you is around. And I am a bit scared that he broke up with me because of you and Haruka-papa unusual relation.

And Michiru say:

I see so being raised by lesbians is a bit scary if you don't are used to the thought.

And Hotaru say:

But he don't seen to believe in that. He say that is an excuse for me not take him to meet you, Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama.

And Michiru say:

You can blain him for that. Looking at his side is a bit hard to believe. But he seem interested in a serious relation Hotaru. You should not let it pass because you are scared. Haruka and I met in a difficult situation. Mamoru and Serena too. And both of us are steady in the relationship.

And Hotaru say:

But he is not a senshi or is even linked to the silver millennium. I am scared of losing him.

And Michiru say gently passing an arm over Hotaru shoulders:

Look it is alright. But he don't seen to be a boy who would be scared of an unusual relationship. Look we all want to meet him. He want to met us. So Hotaru we can have a dinner on this weekend and have him in.

And Hotaru say:

But about Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama?

And Michiru say:

I deal with then. I want that my little girl be happy. And since he make you happy you have to stay with him. As for the dinner I will set it up and broke the news over then.

And Hotaru nod. And Michiru say:

One curiosity what happened with that jacket?

And Hotaru say:

I still have it. Is on my closet I placed my winter coat over it so you didn't see it.

And Michiru say:

I see. Why you haven't gave back?

And she say:

I tried but he said to me to keep it.

Meanwhile in a building in another part of the city Benji enter in a apartment and he say:

I am back.

And a voice come from the living room:

Welcome home. Now where you was?

And Benji say:

I was taking Hotaru home as usual.

And he walk to the living room and see a woman one inch shorter than Benji, with short black hair, white skin and red eyes with thin slits. She wear a mesh stockings with short skirt that goes to the middle of her thighs, a mesh shirt and a black tank top under it, she have a leather jacket over it and a scarf on her neck. And she say:

You don't need to take her home everyday you know.

And Benji say:

I want to so I do. After all Anko I like to spend time with her.

And he walk to his room. Later in Benji house the phone rings and Anko pick up and say:

Himura residence. Himura Anko speaking.

And in the other side Hotaru say:

Miss Anko is Benji in home?

And Anko say:

Yes he is. I will call him.

And she cover the speaker and say:

Benji phone for you!

And he say:

Okay.

And he come out from the bathroom wrapped in towel and with his hair dripping wet. He pick the wireless phone and walk back in the bathroom and say:

Benji speaking.

And Hotaru say:

Hi Benji. I hope that I am not bothering.

And he say:

Hotaru you never bother me. I was only taking a shower.

And she say:

God I am sorry! I call later.

And Benji say:

Don't worry. If you are calling I can wait. Besides I am on the bathroom with the wireless phone.

And Hotaru say:

Okay.

And Benji say:

Not that I mind talking with you. But why you called?

And she say:

God I forget it. My mother was in the house when you brought me home. And she saw you and she want to meet you. And she is setting up a dinner for the Saturday night. Is all right with you?

And he say:

Is perfect. So I can finally met then.

And on her room Hotaru is lying on the bed and she say:

Yes. But remember they are not normal.

And Benji say:

I said that I don't mind. But what I should wear?

And Hotaru say:

Your normal clothes will do well.

And Benji say:

Okay. What you are doing now?

And he turn off the water and dry himself. And she say:

I am on my room lying on my bed talking to you.

And he walk to his room and say:

You want to go out later?

And she smile and say:

That will depend.

And he say:

Depend of what?

And she say:

Of where you are planning to take me?

And he say:

Well there is a festival over a shrine near here. I thought in go there. But go alone is not fun. So I was thinking of take you.

And she say:

Well it sound good. What time you will pick me up?

And he say:

At six sound good?

And she look at her alarm clock and see that is four and a half and she say:

Is good. Don't get late.

And he say:

I will not. Bye baby.

And she say:

Bye.

And they hung out. On her room Hotaru get up and look around her closet and she search around her clothes humming softly a love song. Michiru is in the door step and she say with a smile:

So what is the good news? You don't usually sing the ending theme of Midori no Hibi unless you are very happy.

And Hotaru blush and turn to her and say:

Is nothing.

And Michiru see the clothes that Hotaru is holding and say:

Really? Then why you are holding that black figure hugging shirt?

And Hotaru blush more and Michiru walk to her and say:

Listen you don't have to keep it secret. We know that you are going out have a long time.

And Hotaru say:

Is just that is a bit embarrassing. You got me in a bad moment.

And Michiru say:

I don't know why? You are picking clothes humming a love song. I do that all the time thinking about Haruka. Is normal.

And Hotaru blush more. And Michiru say:

So where you two are going?

And Hotaru say:

I think that for the Hikawa-jinja. He said that is a festival in a shrine near of his house.

And Michiru say:

Well you must look pretty. What about a yukata?

And Hotaru say:

We are going in a bike.

And Michiru say:

Well that would make you hold even stronger on him. But okay so what about some pants?

And Hotaru nod and Michiru say:

Well must be something that would be practical and comfortable. But also stylish and sexy. Since the shirt is black we might use a light color. But you look good in only black or dark purple.

And she pick a dark purple pants and put with the shirt and Michiru say:

Now some protection for the cold. But going with out a coat he can put his on you and pass his arms around you. So something light.

And few minutes later Hotaru is using the clothes with a light jacket and Michiru say:

Perfect. You are great.

And Hotaru nod and say:

Thank you for the help Michiru-mama.

And Michiru say:

Don't worry is part of my job help you. Is on the mother's handbook.

And the duo giggle at the joke. And Haruka walk in and say:

Hey what are so funny?

And Haruka look at Hotaru and say:

And why you are all dressed up?

And Michiru say:

Simple Ruka she have a date and she was trying clothes.

And Haruka say:

Another?

And Michiru say:

Let then be Ruka. We are worse than then.

And Haruka say:

But is my Hotaru. I can't let him do anything with her.

And Michiru say:

Ruka they are going out for one year. So far they only kiss. In one week after we met we was making love.

And the blonde blush not finding something to say. And Michiru say:

Now one other thing. On the Saturday I am preparing a special dinner. Benji that is Hotaru boyfriend is coming to meet us. He have been trying to meet us have sometime. But Hotaru is a bit insecure about his reaction to our relation. But in any case I want to you cancel any appointment that you might have on Saturday. I will say the same to Setsuna.

And Haruka say:

But Michi we have that karaoke night with the inners on the Saturday night.

And Michiru say:

I already canceled that. So I want you bathed, dressed up, smelling like perfume not to grease and with your best behavior. Hotaru is pretty serious in her relationship and we must incentive her to seek love.

And Haruka say:

Fine. But if he is a jerk I will make sure that he will see how sharp my space sword is.

And Michiru say:

If he is a jerk I will help. But if he is nice guy I wait the same behavior from you.

And the blonde nod. And in the living room Haruka is with Hotaru watching TV and Haruka say:

Listen Hotaru did that boy tried anything wrong with you?

And Hotaru say:

Well once he traded the flavor of my ice cream by mistake.

And Haruka say:

Not that kind of wrong. He tried to force you to anything?

And Hotaru say:

Well once he surprised me by making me see a movie that I was not willing to see. But in the end the movie was really good and I enjoyed.

And Haruka say:

Not in that way Hotaru! Did he tried to force you in to having sex!!!

And Haruka is panting as if she have runned a marathon and Hotaru say blushing:

No. Benji is not that kind of guy. Besides he respect me and know that I am not ready.

And Haruka stay quiet. And the doorbell rings and Hotaru run to answer it. And Michiru is holding Haruka and muffling her and Hotaru say:

I am going!

And she left. And Michiru let Haruka go and the blonde say:

Why you did that?!

And Michiru say:

We will meet him on the Saturday. So wait.

And they move to a window and see Michiru getting on the bike holding on him and Haruka say:

At least she is with the helmet.

And Michiru smile and think:

Well, well isn't that Ruka is a worried father.

And Haruka say:

And that bike of his is not a normal one. It seen that is customized. I wonder where he got it.

And her smile get a colder and she think:

But she is still the same old Ruka.

And Michiru say:

Come on Ruka get the car keys we are going out.

And Haruka say:

To where?

And Michiru say:

To the Hikawa-jinja.

And the blonde nod.

End of the chapter one:

Benji walk in a stage and say:

Hi guys. This is the end of the first chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed it. Please review. You can also send ideas if you want to. As funny situations, dates ideas, well anything. I will read all. And if I use it I will make sure of mention who gave the idea.

And Benji make a pause and he say:

On the next chapter I will try make more romantic scenes. Also you can send ideas of couples. Any combination can be suggested. Yuri pairings will be accepted. Again thank you for reading. Bye.

He bow to the audience and the curtains fall and the light goes out.


	2. Date

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the anime series. All the events of this story happen after the Sailor Stars saga. On this story Rini is still living on the past. All the sailors are now graduated. Well at least the olders of then. Hotaru and Rini are going to school. Both of then have seventeen. Hotaru is about to make eighteen. The sailor's senshi deal with any enemy that come up around. One last thing the story happens in 2002. Most of the sailors have twenty years old. This is a lemon fanfic. Or it mean that is a erotic fanfic. It will have scene of sex in the story.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter two: Date.

In the Hikawa-jinja parking lot Benji park his bike and he and Hotaru get down of it. And Hotaru hold on his left arm with an smile and she say:

I am happy Benji. You will finally meet my parents but I am scared too.

And Benji say:

Hotaru I love you. The relation of your parents is not going to change that.

And her smile grew and she move closer to him. And the couple go up the stairs as well may other people. In the shrine they see many traditional Japanese lanterns over they heads hanging in wires and many stands of games and food. And the scent of the food fill they nostrils and Benji say:

Well we have to start in somewhere. So what you want to do?

And Hotaru say:

Well let's look around and then I decide.

And he nod and they walk around the stands. And they stop by a stand and Hotaru say:

Ami?!

And a young woman with short dark blue hair is on the stand and she say:

Hi Hotaru.

And Hotaru say:

What you are doing here?

And Ami say:

I am helping on the stands for Rei. All the others are here too. And you?

And Ami see the girl all dressed up with her arm linked with a boy of the same age who is wearing a dark blue pants, a same color vest, under the vest a white social shirt and a leather jacket. And Ami say:

You are on a date! That is so good.

And Hotaru blush and Benji say:

Hi.

And Ami say:

Hi. I am a bit surprised Hotaru, I though that you and him was only friends.

And Hotaru blush get deeper and Benji say:

Well give me a bunch of rings or you will make Hotaru faint with the comments. If she blush more she will faint.

And Hotaru blush a bit more and lightly pinch him. And Ami give him ten rings and he give her one hundred yens and Ami say:

To win hit the pole under the prize. One ring on each prize.

And Benji nod and say:

So Hotaru pick anything.

And she brunet nod. And she point at few stuffed animals and a pencil case. Benji toss the rings with an stunning precision. And Ami say:

Oh my! You are good!

And Benji say:

I have practice. Okay Hotaru I still have three rings pick something else.

And Hotaru say:

Okay. That can of juice over there, that case of chocolate cigars and that small jewel box.

And Benji say:

Okay.

And Benji toss and hit the targets and Ami say:

Good god! You have a really good aim.

And she give to then the prizes in a plastic bag and Hotaru open the cold juice and they move away after say good bye to the girl. And Hotaru say:

As usual your aim is amazing.

And he say:

I have to win things for you.

And she smile and take a sip of the juice and give one to him and they walk to other stand. Away of the Haruka and Michiru watch over the couple. And the young couple stop in another stand and Benji say:

Hey is that Makoto?

And Hotaru nod and they see Makoto on a food stand and they get closer and Makoto say:

Hi to you two. Want some yakisoba?

And Benji say:

Want some?

And Hotaru nod and say:

Yes. I haven't eaten yet.

And Benji say:

Give us two.

And Makoto nod and begun to fix it. And Benji say:

So where is the others?

And Makoto say:

Well Minako is over the koi pond. Serena is with Mamoru on the balloons fishing stand. Ami is over there in the ring...

And Benji say:

We just passed by Ami.

And she see the prizes on Benji right hand and Makoto say:

And you cleaned the house.

And Benji say:

Yes.

And Makoto laugh. And she put the yakisobas in a plastic container and give to the couple with two pairs of chopsticks and Benji pay and they say:

Bye.

And Makoto say:

Bye. You two have fun!

And they nod and walk away. They eat under a tree and Hotaru say:

Makoto food is really good.

And Benji nod agreeing and he say after swallow:

It is but I am really wanting to taste yours.

And Hotaru blush. And away hidden behind a tree Michiru say:

Awwwwww! That was so sweet! Just look at Hotaru! She is blushing as red as a stop light!

And Haruka say:

Michiru! How you can accept that! He might have second intentions.

And Michiru say:

Maybe. But it is sweet in any case. He want to eat a homemade food made by his girlfriend hands. That is very sweet.

And Haruka say:

I can understand what he feel but I think that he have second intentions!

And Michiru shush her and they look at the couple. Hotaru is feeding Benji. And Haruka say:

I will stop then!

And Michiru say:

Stop right there! Let then have a romantic interlude. Come on I forgot the number of times that I feed you like that.

And Haruka say:

And how many times we end in the bed?

And Michiru say thoughtful:

Almost all of then.

And Haruka say:

See!

And Michiru say:

They are in the open. In the middle of a shrine.

And Haruka say:

Also near of woods where others couples make out!

And Michiru say:

Gee Ruka let then enjoy themselves. Is almost seem that your panties are too tight!

And Haruka blush and Michiru say:

Look at then. They are young and in love. If they pass to that is only a sign that they are planning to get a deeper relation.

And Haruka see that is now Benji who is feeding the girl. And Haruka say:

Come on Michi I can't just let that boy take Hotaru from us.

And Michiru smile and say:

Ruka she is not going to anywhere. And even if she goes we can always visit then or then visit us. But that is only if they keep steady.

And Haruka pouts. Later the young couple is walking around the stands. They stop when seeing Rei and Benji excuse himself and walk away. And Rei say to Hotaru:

Well you seen to be enjoying the fair a lot.

And Hotaru is holding two plastic bags filled with prizes and she say smiling:

I am. Benji and I hang out so much together that sometime I even forgot how good is to be on a date like this.

And Rei smile and say:

It sure must be. As Minako say "he is handsome and nice!".

And Hotaru say:

He sure is.

And Rei say:

I know that you two are dating for a while but how far you two have gone?

And Hotaru say blushing:

We kiss a lot. Sometimes we caress the other. But not there. I mean like caresses in the back, in the inner thigh but not anything deeper. Benji have an amazing willpower. And he is willing to wait to me decide.

And Rei say:

That is good. But Hotaru why you two never went deeper?

And Hotaru say:

Is that when we met have this accident and I don't feel much comfortable moving further.

And Rei say:

An incident?

And Hotaru whisper on the priestess ear and her eyes got wide and Rei say:

God! Why you never said that for any of us?!

And Hotaru say:

Is that is very embarrassing and scary. Benji knows about it he always knew. But he still respect me and love me. He never force me. But sometimes he give me a push to overcome my fears a little by little.

And Rei say:

That is good.

And they change the subject. And Benji arrive and he say:

Sorry if took too long it is that had this line.

And Hotaru say:

Is alright.

And she kiss him on the cheek and she say:

Benji your skin is a bit cold.

And Benji say:

Is just the wind.

And she nod. Later the shrine is getting empty and the senshis gather together. And Serena say:

Well at least is over.

And Makoto say:

It wasn't all that bad. I enjoyed myself.

And Ami say:

Me too. After Benji played on my stand lots of people tried too impressed with his aim. So I have made lots of money to help the shrine.

And Benji say:

Well I guess that have make up for the prizes that I won.

And everyone laugh. And Minako bump in Benji left arm. He hold it in pain and Minako say:

God I am sorry! It hurt that bad?!

And they see the sleeve stain in red. Since Hotaru is with his jacket over her shoulders. And it drip on the stone ground and Hotaru say:

Benji what is wrong?!

And he say:

It is nothing. Only a scratch.

And Hotaru say:

Scratches don't bleed like that!

And she open his sleeve and they see a cut on his forearm covered by a handkerchief. And Hotaru say:

How this happened?

And Benji say:

It that in the bathroom have this metal thing on loose and a guy bumped on me and it cutted me.

And Mamoru say:

I noticed that too. It cutted open my yukata sleeve.

And Ami say:

That is not good it might be infected.

And Benji say:

I washed and bandaged it. Is all right.

And Hotaru say:

It is not right!

And Ami say:

Rei get the first aid kit. At least I will clean up this properly and but new bandages.

And the priestess nod. And Hotaru say:

Why you haven't said anything?

And Benji say:

I didn't wanted to worry you. This is nothing serious. It will be closed in a couple of days. I want us to have a nice date.

And Hotaru sigh she try to frown but the corner of her lips twitch and her smirk change into a smile. And she say:

I hate when you do this. I always ending forgetting because you are so sweet.

And she give him a kiss. And the girls turn around and let the young couple kiss as much they want. Few minutes later Rei come back and see the couple kissing and the others looking away. After treat Benji arm Ami say:

Just trade the bandages after twelve hours and then in every time that is dirty. Clean with antiseptic and bandage it.

And he nod. And Mamoru say:

Well is guess that is time to go.

And they go away. Benji and Hotaru walk to the bike slowly and Hotaru say:

I loved the night Benji.

And he say:

I loved it too.

And she snuggle at him and he pass his right arm around her shoulders and she say:

I love staying like this.

And he say:

Me too.

And they arrive in the bike and he put the prizes in the saddle bag and Hotaru hold his sleeve when he is about to ride on the bike and he stop. She kindly push him so he have sited in the bike. And she hold his face and kiss him. He warp his arms around her slim waist and pull her closer. Away hidden behind a car Haruka and Michiru are watching then. And Haruka say:

I am going there and break then apart!

And Michiru hold Haruka and as Hotaru did she push her in a wall and she kiss the blonde. Haruka surprised don't react but she forget about the couple and focus on the aqua haired beauty. Inwardly Michiru smile and think:

Good. Now Hotaru enjoy yourself. As your mother I want to stop you too. But as your friend I want you to have a good time with him.

And she break the kiss and pull Haruka away and the blonde only follow as entranced by a mermaid. The young couple kiss deeper and Benji slide his tongue and Hotaru mouth. She to the same and they wrestle they tongues stimulating each other. Benji broke the long kiss and a thin line of saliva is between they lips. Hotaru lick her lips sexily and cut it. And she is blushing as he is and she say:

I love you Benji.

And he say:

I love you too Hotaru.

And he lick her lips and she suck his tongue to her mouth and they kiss again. She wrap her arms around his neck and rub her body on his. He press her body tighter on his and she stifle a moan feeling the pleasure of her nipples rubbing on the clothes and on his strong and muscular chest. He raise her shirt a little and with his finger tips caress her skin on the waist. She broke the kiss to moan and he kiss her pearly white neck. She shiver at the kiss and the caress. And she kiss him again and he continue to caress her soft body. Hiding behind a lamp post Michiru is caressing Haruka ears with her lips and tongue and she see the young couple. She smile a bit and think:

I wonder how far they will go. But as her mother I would prefer to not see this.

And Michiru say on Haruka ear:

Ruka let's go back home.

And Haruka say:

But we have to watch Hotaru.

And Michiru say sexily:

Hotaru is fine. Now let's go back home and I will be extra nice with you tonight.

And she kiss the blonde neck. And Haruka say:

Okay Michi. Let's go home before I decide to fuck you right here.

And the aqua haired girl smile and nod. And they walk away to the car. And Benji and Hotaru have stopped kissing and Hotaru say pleading:

Benji let's continue.

And he say:

I want to Hotaru. But I am getting too excited and I might not be able to control myself.

And she say:

I want to do it Benji.

And he say:

Hotaru you don't have to rush for me.

And she say:

I want at least give you some pleasure.

And Benji say:

I feel pleasure being with you. Making out like this too.

And Hotaru say:

I know. But I want to give more. I always come rubbing on your leg. And I leave you all aroused. I want to at least once make you come too.

And Benji say:

You don't have..........

And she kiss him. She slide her hand by his chest and to his waist. She slide her slender hand on his pants. She touch in his member that have been forming a bump on him pants and rubbing on her. She touch it directly and she think:

It is so hot and hard. And it is throbbing on my hand.

And she gently stroke it and take a moan from him and she broke the kiss and say worried:

Did I hurt you?!

And he say:

No. It felt good Hotaru.

And she say:

Then I will keep doing.

And she stroke it again. And he hold her wrist and stop her and he say:

Please Hotaru.

And she say:

I want to do it.

And she caress it gently and his face show his pleasure and he say:

Not in here.

And she say:

Then let's go to woods back there.

And he nod and she remove her hand from his pants and they walk to the woods around the stair. They walk few meters in there and he lean in a tree and she lean facing him. And she kiss him as sliding her hand on his pants. She wrap her fingers around his manhood and stroke it gently. They tongues intertwine and he with his right hand undo her belt and open her pants and lower it a bit. Her white panties are exposed and he slide his hand inside her panties and caress her. She moan and they continue to kiss and masturbate the other. They kissing get deeper and they speed the motions. And they kiss harder when both of then come together. They fall on they knees still holding the other. They break the kiss and a thin line of saliva is linking they lips. They take deep breaths. And they enjoy the afterglow. And Benji recover first and take his hand from her panties. His hand and fingers are soaked on her love juices as well her panties. Benji lick his fingers flavoring her taste that he is feeling for the very first time. She do the same with his seed. She lick his seed clean from her hand and fingers. He clean his fingers and he slide his hand on her panties again and she say stopping licking her hand:

What you are doing?

And he say:

I want seconds. I love your taste.

And she blush and continue to lick her hand clean and Benji pull his now wet hand and lick it. And Hotaru finish and she hold his hand and lick his fingers still wet with her juices. And he say:

I wanted that.

And she swallow they mixed juices and say:

You can help yourself.

And he smile and say:

Hotaru if I keep this on I will not be able to hold myself.

And she lower her panties and a wetness line form between the fabric and her skin and she say:

I don't want you to hold yourself anymore. And she scoop some of her juice with her finger and move to his mouth. He open it and she let him suck her finger. And Benji hug her and get then up. A bit surprised Hotaru stay quiet and Benji lower her pants and panties a bit more and kneel in front of her and begun to lick her pussy tasting all the wetness in there. Hotaru moan biting her thumbnail to prevent from moaning. He suck and swallow all the wetness that she produce and she keep gushing more and more. He slide his tongue on her and she let out a cry of pleasure. He lick her and she moan more and she say drowned in pleasure:

Benji....don't....stop.......

And he continue to lick her. Once again she came now on his mouth. He swallow her juices and she lean on the tree and on his shoulders too weak to stand. And he get up still holding her and she kiss him tasting herself on his lips and tongue. And she broke the kiss and say:

Let me to the same for you.

And she kneel and undo his belt and open his pants and pull his member from his underwear. Her eyes show a mix of fear and eager. And she stop looking at his member. Benji sense her uneasiness and he say:

Look Hotaru you don't have to do it.

And she say:

I want to.

And she hold it and stroke it and she say:

This is ours. I have no reason to be scared of you.

And she give a lick on the tip and he moan. She put the tip on her mouth and insert as much of it in as she can. She is stroking the remaining area with her two hands. And she think:

He is big. Long and thick. Hot...

And she lick him while keeping in her mouth and he shudder in pleasure. She suck him strongly being careful to not bite him or scratch him. She speed her motions and he say:

Hotaru I am nearly coming.

And she continue and he explode on her mouth. She feel the warm and sticky seed fill her mouth. She swallow it and he keep shooting. And she lick and swallow until he is expend. She feel him lose part of his hardness on her lips. And she lick him clean and swallow his last seed and stand up. He is regaining his breath and he hug her. She respond to the hug and he kiss her. They stay like that for a while. And they recompose. And they walk out of the woods holding hands walking very close of the other, with faint blushes on the face, smiling happily knowing that now there are closer and more intimate than before. They get in the bike and drive away. Later in her house Benji and Hotaru are in the door step and Benji say:

Good night Hotaru.

And she say:

God night Benji. It was great.

And he say:

It was.

And they kiss. They keep the kiss for long minutes and he broke the kiss and she open the door and say:

Bye honey.

And he say:

Bye baby.

And they kiss again just a quick one and she get in. he ride in the bike and go away. Hotaru go to her room and pass by Haruka and Michiru room and hear moanings and pass by it with a smile of a cat that ate the canary. She enter on her room and toss herself on the bed after close the door. And she hug a teddy cat with black fur and she think:

Today was wonderful. Specially the last part.

And her face is red and her heart skip a beat when recalling the events of that night. She close her eyes and she think:

I can still feel his touch.

And she smile with a hint of pleasure and fall on sleep. Later Benji arrive on his house and move to his room and lay on his bed and think:

This night was unforgettable.

And he smile recalling it and soon fall on sleep. Not knowing is that they call in they dreams the other name at the same time. In the next morning is Hotaru wake with her head hanging on the side of the bed and she look at the alarm clock that is turned upside down on her view. And she see the time inverted 94:7. And she think:

Is too soon...I want to sleep more...

And she roll in the bed and sunk her face in a fluffy pillow and then she get up all of sudden and say:

Seven and fifty!!! I am late!!!

And she get up and take out her shirt and pants she put on the uniform shirt and the skirt but don't zip it and run down the stairs. By a miracle her skirt is still on her waist not making her fall. And she run to the breakfast table and grab a toast and is about to run away and Setsuna block her path and Hotaru hit the woman and fall on her butt. And Haruka see that and say:

What is wrong Hotaru? Where is the fire?

And Hotaru with a hint of pain on her voice:

I am late to the school. Very late.

And Michiru put a fourth dish on the table and she say:

You forgot right?

And Hotaru say:

Forgot what?

And Michiru sigh and say:

Hotaru today is the meeting of the teachers of your school for the planning of the incoming period. No classes today and tomorrow. Otherwise why I would let you oversleep?

And Hotaru recall the warning on her class and say in a crying tone:

It is not fair!!! I was sleeping so well!! Now I can't fall on sleep!!!

And Haruka say:

Cheer up. Now put some others clothes and come get breakfast with us.

And the girl nod and get up. Her skirt fall and expose her panties to trio. Hotaru blush and walk away after pick up the skirt. And Haruka say:

Is only me or she look a bit different down there today?

And Michiru say:

Well her walking is a bit sexier than the usual. She is moving more her hips.

And Setsuna say:

Can you two stop that? Is only Hotaru.

And Haruka say:

That is not right. Something happened after we left. I am sure of it. I remember that your walking was different after we have done by the first time Michi.

And Michiru say:

That was because you was too rough and inexperienced and inserted too many fingers on me.

And Setsuna and Haruka blush. And Setsuna say:

Can you two drop this kind of talk before the meal? If you two keep on I will lost my appetite.

And Michiru say:

Come on Setsuna. Our little girl is growing. She have her own boyfriend if you didn't get the memo.

And Setsuna say:

Really?!

And Haruka say:

Gee Setsuna pay more attention. She told us have seven months ago. She go out almost everyday with him. You should spend less time in the office and more in home and with her.

And Michiru say:

As if you could say the same Ruka. You expend more time in the tracks than in home too. I heard Hotaru and him talking yesterday. He have been trying to meet us have a long time. Yesterday Hotaru was so sure that none of us was in home that she didn't even asked him to come here. She said with so sure that even hurted me. Lately we are expending too much time working.

And Haruka say:

I know. Is that since Hotaru is now a teen she can take care of herself and don't need us as much as before. We knew that and got more responsibilities.

And Michiru say:

And Setsuna tomorrow night we are going to have a dinner here to meet Benji. So be here at the afternoon. No excuses like last minutes changes on dresses or to watch the time gate.

And Hotaru come down and they have a nice breakfast. After it Michiru make Setsuna and Haruka wash the dishes. Hotaru is wearing her normal black clothes lying on the bed hugging the teddy cat. And Michiru walk in and see the girl on the bed and sit near her and say:

So what you will do today?

And Hotaru say:

I was trying to remember of something. I know that is important. I just can't recall.

And Michiru say:

Something important? Is a date?

And Hotaru say:

No. Benji and I haven't marked anything today. I am sure of that.

And the phone rings and Michiru pick it on the nightstand and answer it saying:

Meiho Tenoh, Tomoe and Kaioh residence Kaioh Michiru speaking.

And in the other side Benji say:

Can I speak with Hotaru?

And Michiru say:

Sure. About what?

And Benji say:

Well she have a date with Rini and few others friends of the school. Since she is one hour late Rini called me worried.

And Michiru cover the speaker and she say:

You are late with a date with your girlfriends.

And Hotaru say:

God I forgot!

And she get up and begun to change of clothes in a storm. And Michiru say:

So you are Benji-kun right?

And Benji say:

Yes. And you are one of Hotaru mothers Michiru right?

And Michiru say:

Yes. It is a bit odd. We talked over the phone sometimes already and we haven't met yet.

And Benji say:

Well a least I will tomorrow.

And Michiru say:

You are right. One question there is some food that you would not like to eat? I mean a dish that you don't like.

And Benji say:

Well is only not serve natto and okonomiaki. A mix of those two make me run away as a vampire from the cross.

And Michiru giggle and say:

Okay. Any special requests?

And Benji say:

Well I leave that by your good taste. Hotaru talk a lot about your home cooking.

And Michiru smile and say:

Well I will try to please.

And Benji say:

Thank you. By the way what Hotaru is doing?

And Michiru say:

She is naked trying to found some clothes to put on to go out.

And Benji say:

Well say to her that I will going to get her.

And Michiru say:

Don't worry. I will drive her there.

And Benji say:

Okay then. Just say to Hotaru that I send a kiss.

And Michiru say:

I will. Bye. Don't forget the dinner will be at eight.

And he say:

Okay. Bye.

And they hung out and Michiru say:

Benji send a kiss for you.

And Hotaru say:

Okay. Mom I can't found anything nice to wear.

And Michiru say:

Well let's begin with the basic.

Later Michiru take Hotaru to a dinner and drive away. And Rini say:

You are late!

And Hotaru say:

I am sorry!

And a girl with short brown hair say:

Let it go. We still have the day to enjoy.

And Rini say:

I know Miho but she could have called.

And Hotaru say:

I am sorry okay? I forgot.

And they walk away. Meanwhile in Benji house he is walking to the kitchen only wearing his pants and he pick a box of orange juice and drink from it and he pick a piece of pizza and sit on the couch. And Anko see it on a sofa and say:

You should at least drink from a glass Benji.

And he say:

I will finish anyway.

And Anko say:

In any case after your snack go to the train station. A friend of mine is going to arrive and I have to deal with a serious business here. So you got pick her up.

And he say:

Why not call a cab?

And Anko say:

Because you will pick her up.

And he sigh. Half hour later Benji is on his bike waiting outside the train station supporting his hands on the handles and with his body bended a bit forward. In the other side of the street Hotaru and the girls are walking chatting and with each one with an ice cream cone on they hands. And Rini say:

Isn't that Benji?

And Hotaru look and see him and say:

It is him. You two mind if I call him to join?

And they deny and Hotaru is about to call him when an older woman walk to him. She have long silver hair and is wearing a black suit. She say something to Benji and he answer. And she ride on the bike and give a tap on his shoulder signaling to go. And he nod and drive away. And Hotaru is froze and Miho say:

Hotaru? Hey Hotaru?

And Rini see that the black haired girl have tears on her eyes. And Rini say:

Come on Hotaru. Don't cry.

And Hotaru say:

He is seeing someone else...

End of the chapter two:

Benji walk in a stage and say:

Hi guys. This is the end of the first chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed it. Please review. You can also send ideas if you want to. As funny situations, dates ideas, well anything. I will read all. And if I use it I will make sure of mention who gave the idea.

And Benji make a pause and he say:

On the next chapter I will try make more romantic scenes. Also you can send ideas of couples. Any combination can be suggested. Yuri pairings will be accepted. Again thank you for reading. Bye.

He bow to the audience and the curtains fall and the light goes out.


	3. Doubts

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the anime series. All the events of this story happen after the Sailor Stars saga. On this story Rini is still living on the past. All the sailors are now graduated. Well at least the olders of then. Hotaru and Rini are going to school. Both of then have seventeen. Hotaru is about to make eighteen. The sailor's senshi deal with any enemy that come up around. One last thing the story happens in 2002. Most of the sailors have twenty years old. This is a lemon fanfic. Or it mean that is a erotic fanfic. It will have scene of sex in the story.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter three: Doubts.

Benji is on his bike waiting outside the train station supporting his hands on the handles and with his body bended a bit forward. In the other side of the street Hotaru and the girls are walking chatting and with each one with an ice cream cone on they hands. And Rini say:

Isn't that Benji?

And Hotaru look and see him and say:

It is him. You two mind if I call him to join?

And they deny and Hotaru is about to call him when an older woman walk to him. She have long silver hair and is wearing a black suit. She say something to Benji and he answer. And she ride on the bike and give a tap on his shoulder signaling to go. And he nod and drive away. And Hotaru is froze and Miho say:

Hotaru? Hey Hotaru?

And Rini see that the black haired girl have tears on her eyes. And Rini say:

Come on Hotaru. Don't cry.

And Hotaru say:

He is seeing someone else...

And Miho say:

Don't rush the conclusions. He was just picking up someone.

And Hotaru say:

But he said to me that he was going to stay home.

And Rini say:

He live with his aunt right? So he might be picking a friend of hers.

And Hotaru say:

But...but...

And Miho say:

Trust more in yourself. He love you. He would not trade you for an older woman.

And Hotaru say:

I know what I will do. I will call to his house. Then I will talk to him and say some good truths to him.

And she walk to a pay phone. She call and Anko pick up and say:

Himura house. Anko speaking.

And Hotaru say:

Is Benji in there?

And Anko say:

Hotaru? Well he is out. I asked to him pick a friend of my in the train station. Since he was doing nothing around here he could at least use some energy to pick her.

And Hotaru say:

You mean that...

And in the back she hear an unfamiliar voice say:

Ankoku!!

And Anko say:

Yomiko!

And Anko say:

Benji, Hotaru is on the phone.

And he pick the phone and say:

Hello Hotaru.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Hotaru? Baby?

And Hotaru is with tears on her eyes and she say:

I am sorry Benji.

And he say:

What? Sorry about what?

And Hotaru say:

I doubted of you now.

And he say:

What you are talking about?

And Hotaru say:

I saw you picking up a woman on the train station and I thought that you was cheating on me.

And Benji say:

Hotaru I don't want anyone else. Where you are now?

And Hotaru say:

In front of the train station.

And Benji say:

Fine I am going there now. Wait for me.

And she say:

Okay.

And she hung out and Rini say:

See. It was only a misunderstanding.

And Hotaru nod and Rini wipe the friend tears. Few minutes later they see Benji running on they direction. When he stop near of then Hotaru toss herself on his arms. And she sob on his arms. Few minutes later in a coffee shop they are sited on a table with a cup in front of each one. And Benji say:

Got it now. She is an old friend from Anko. But Anko is lazy and ordered me to pick her up.

And Hotaru nod and Rini say:

Gee Hotaru when I thought that you have builded up more confidence you act like this.

And Miho say:

Well I can understand her Rini. Benji is something too nice to lose.

And Benji say:

I am sorry. I guess that I should called you.

And Hotaru deny and say:

No. It was only a stupid thought. With you going to my house tomorrow and this I got scared.

And Benji say:

It is okay.

And they chat. Later they are walking around and the girls are chatting in front of Benji who is keeping a small distance between then and him. And the girls stop by a shop window and check the clothes. And a man pass running in the middle of the people and they hear a scream say:

Thief! Come back?!

And the man is holding a bag back. And Benji give a high kick on the guy face. He spin on the air and land on his back hard. Benji lower his leg and the man gasp for air with a bloody face. And a policeman arrive and thank to him and pick the man and the bag and walk away. And Rini say:

God you could only grabbed him.

And Benji say:

I know.

And the pink haired girl sigh. Later Benji is waiting in front of a store inside the girls are checking for make up. And Miho say:

So Hotaru you are finally letting him meet your parents?

And Hotaru nod. And Rini say:

But that should not be a big deal.

And Hotaru say:

Maybe not for me and you. But think about people who was not raised by women only. And that two are lovers.

And Rini say:

It would be odd.

And Hotaru say:

I am not so sure of how he will deal with it. Even that he say that don't make a difference I still have fear.

And later they go to they own houses. Benji take Hotaru to her house and Hotaru say:

You don't have to walk me home Benji.

And he say:

I don't mind.

And he pass his arm over her shoulders pulling her close to him. She move closer and pass her arm around his waist. Sometime later they arrive on her house and Hotaru say:

It ended too fast. I was enjoying the stroll.

And he say:

Me too. But hime-sama is time to you return to your castle where you will stay in safety.

And she blush and say:

Only if my dear prince take me to the gates.

And Benji say:

Sadly I am not a prince.

And she say:

Then you are my kishi. (Knight)

And he say:

As you wish my princess.

And he walk her to the door and she get in the tip of her toes and kiss him. He respond to the kiss. They broke the kiss and Hotaru say:

Sorry for doubt of you.

And he say:

It was a misunderstood. Give me another kiss and I will even forget that.

And she nod and they kiss again. And they broke the kiss and Hotaru enter on the house and Benji walk away. She is greeted by her family and Michiru say:

Well I thought that was a girl's only program.

And Hotaru blush and Setsuna say:

Or you called him to make a nice strip show?

And Hotaru blush even more and say:

I called Benji to pass the day with me.

And Michiru say:

It is all right.

And Haruka say:

Of course who would disagree with you hime-sama.

And Hotaru blush deepens and she say:

PAPA!

And the trio laugh and Haruka say:

Sorry Hotaru! It is too funny!

And Hotaru pouts and walk to her room. Michiru stop laughing and say:

Ruka I think that you hurt her feelings.

And Haruka say:

But I was only kidding.

And Michiru say:

But it hurted her feelings. Now go up there and apologize for her.

And Haruka nod and walk up the stairs. She see Hotaru room's door closed and she turn the knob but it is locked. And Haruka know in the door and say:

Hotaru talk with me.

And Hotaru stay quiet and Haruka say:

I was kidding. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

And Hotaru is on her bed with her face buried on the pillow and Haruka say:

Come on Hotaru talk with me. Say something.

And Hotaru say:

Go away!

And Haruka say:

I was not wanting to hear that.

And Hotaru stay quiet and Michiru walk there and say:

So?

And Haruka say:

She said to me go away.

And Michiru say:

I guess that you hurted badly. I think that she really wanted to be someone princess instead of a senshi.

And Haruka say:

I didn't mean to hurt her. It was just a joke.

And Michiru say:

Well think before make jokes like that again. Now go and let me try to talk with her.

And Haruka nod and walk away. And Michiru knock on the door and say:

Hotaru is me.

And Hotaru say crying:

Go away.

And Michiru say:

I just want to talk with you.

And Hotaru say:

I just want to stay alone.

And Michiru sigh and produce from her apron a key chain and pick a key and put on the key hole and open the door. She walk in and close it and Hotaru look at her with a crying face and tears on her face and Michiru say:

A good mother always have spare keys.

And Michiru walk to the bed and sit near of Hotaru and say:

Look Hotaru you know that Haruka didn't meant to hurt you. She is only insecure about this. She is afraid to lose you.

And Hotaru sob and Michiru hug her and say:

I think that I know why you are crying. It felt good be called of princess right?

And Hotaru nod and Michiru say:

And Haruka make fun of that. A sweet word from him and a bitter from her.

And Hotaru say:

Is not that. It is that...

And Hotaru sob and Michiru say:

Is that what?

And Hotaru say:

Because of Haruka-papa I remember that I am not a princess. Not even a normal girl. I am a senshi.

And Michiru hug her closer and say:

I know. But that don't prevent you from being the princess of someone else.

And Hotaru nod and she say:

But what I will say to him?

And Michiru say:

Look just keep down for a while. If you continue to date him firmly you might tell him.

And Hotaru nod. And on the next day few minutes before the eight PM. Benji park his bike in front of Hotaru house. He get out from it and fix his clothes and pick on the saddle bag an envelope, a wrapped CD and a small jewelry box. He put then on his vest pocket and walk to the door. In the house the girls are wearing normal clothes and Hotaru race to the door when the bell rings. She open the door and see Benji in there and she say:

Hi.

And he say:

Hi.

And she look at him and check his clothes and she say:

Well you are looking good.

And he say:

Thanks you too.

And she is wearing a black figure hugging dress. And she invite him in. And Hotaru introduce then. And Hotaru say:

This is my "father" Tenoh Haruka. That Tenoh Haruka the famous racer.

And Benji look at the blonde and say:

Hi. Nice to meet you.

And Haruka say:

Same here.

And Hotaru say:

This is Meiho Setsuna. One of my "mothers" and the famous designer.

And he say:

Nice to meet you.

And she nod and Hotaru say:

And this is Kaioh Michiru. My other "mother" and the famous artist and violinist.

And Benji say:

Hi. Is nice to meet you in person.

And she say:

True. Is nice to meet you too.

And Benji say:

I have brought some gifts to give to you three but I guess that I bought wrong. I thought that Hotaru was joking with me about you three.

And Michiru say:

Is understandable.

And Benji say:

I guess that it will not do any good but.

And he give then the gifts. And Benji I bought tickets to the next race. But since you is the racing is a waste.

And Haruka say:

Honest mistake.

And Michiru open hers and see a classic music CD. And she say:

Well I don't think that mine was a waste.

And Benji say:

But you play those songs.

And Michiru say:

Yes I do play then. But is nice hear then by someone else.

And Setsuna got a thin silver chain with a small ruby and she say:

I know this one.

And Benji say:

It is from your label. I thought that Hotaru was saying that you three was namesakes of the famous trio and that liked of the same things.

And Michiru say:

Well what count is the intention. Besides we like it.

And they move to the living room. After a half hour they are chatting. And Haruka say:

So you are telling me that you builded that bike from the scrap. Literally.

And Benji say:

Yes. All the bike parts was altered and modified to get maximum speed with the minimum fatigue of material. The engine block is from an old Kawasaki ninja. But the cylinders are from an old Indian. That bike took two years to be builded. The frame it is a cross between an Indian and a race bike. The saddle bags are only for carry things.

And Haruka say:

How fast it goes?

And Benji say:

So far I haven't pushed it to the limits. But once I got in three hundred and forty.

And Haruka whistle and say:

That is a normal for a race bike. But why you haven't pushed harder?

And Benji say:

Lack of a good terrain to do so.

And Haruka nod. And she say:

If she is half good as you say I would like to take a drive on it.

And Benji say:

Sure. We should get a day and set it.

And Haruka nod. And they have dinner and they a thunder fall and rain begun to fall and Benji getup and say:

I will be right back!

And he run to the door and to his bike and take the saddle bag and run back in. and he is slight wet and Michiru walk with a towel and he dry himself. And Setsuna say:

What have in there that can't get wet?

And Benji say:

Well is a note book among others things.

And Haruka say:

Mind to show us?

And he deny. And he pull from the bag a sketch book. And Michiru open it and she say:

Oh my you draw?

And he say:

Once and a while. Is just a hobby.

And he pull a shirt and a pair of pants from the bag. And Haruka say:

Thinking of problems?

And Benji say:

Be prepared is not bad.

And the blonde nod. And Michiru say:

You are good. The lines are very well draw. The form is good. You could do fine as an artist.

And Benji say:

Is only a hobby. Just to relax.

And Michiru say:

Have some nice ones here of Hotaru.

And Haruka and Setsuna look and Haruka say:

What? I was thinking that was nudes. You said interesting.

And Michiru say:

Well that don't mean nudes.

And Benji say:

Is always like that?

And Hotaru say:

Sometimes.

And Michiru say:

Well you should train more. This is good but it can be better. I personally liked this one of Hotaru on the school uniform under a tree.

And Benji say:

Well I just draw as a hobby. And is a good way to keep looking at her for long periods.

And Hotaru blush. And Michiru smile. After the dinner the rain stop and after a time talking Benji is leaving. He pick the saddle bag and the sketch book. Benji and Hotaru stay talking on the door and Hotaru say:

I am happy that you get along well with then.

And Benji say:

See. I told you that it would go well.

And she nod. He kiss her and he say:

Bye. Tomorrow I will call to set something.

And she nod and they kiss again. He leave and Haruka say:

Well I admit that he is not so bad.

And Michiru say:

Come on Ruka after ten minutes you two seemed like best friends. I must say that I even got a bit jealous. Paying so much attention on him.

And Haruka say:

What?! I don't have eyes for no one else. Only for you.

And Michiru say:

I know. I am kidding.

And Setsuna say:

Well he is a nice boy. As long he stay nice I will not oppose him going out with Hotaru.

And Hotaru say:

I am dating him have one year.

And Setsuna say:

I know.

And Michiru say:

Well I liked him. He is a nice boy. More helpful that someone that I know.

And Haruka eye brow twitch and Michiru say:

And he draw very well. I think that with few lessons he would improve.

And Hotaru say:

Well he said that he learned alone and with those magazines. And with few classes from the school.

And Michiru say:

Not good. But a base. Maybe I give him few hints.

And Haruka say:

If they are not sexual go on.

And she pick Michiru up and take her upstairs. And Setsuna say:

And you Miss just be careful. Take this you might need.

And she give to Hotaru a small pack of three condoms and say:

Carry with you. Never know when it will come handy.

And Hotaru nod blushing.

End of the chapter three:

Benji walk in a stage and say:

Hi guys. This is the end of the first chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed it. Please review. You can also send ideas if you want to. As funny situations, dates ideas, well anything. I will read all. And if I use it I will make sure of mention who gave the idea.

And Benji make a pause and he say:

On the next chapter I will try make more romantic scenes. Also you can send ideas of couples. Any combination can be suggested. Yuri pairings will be accepted. Again thank you for reading. Bye.

He bow to the audience and the curtains fall and the light goes out.


	4. Secrets

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the anime series. All the events of this story happen after the Sailor Stars saga. On this story Rini is still living on the past. All the sailors are now graduated. Well at least the olders of then. Hotaru and Rini are going to school. Both of then have seventeen. Hotaru is about to make eighteen. The sailor's senshi deal with any enemy that come up around. One last thing the story happens in 2002. Most of the sailors have twenty years old. This is a lemon fanfic. Or it mean that is an erotic fanfic. It will have scene of sex in the story.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter four: Secrets.

One month have passed since Benji met Hotaru parents. And the senshis all of then plus Benji and Mamoru are on the beach. Everyone one is enjoying the summer and swimming and playing. Benji is sited in the sand with shorts and a sleeveless shirt. And Hotaru who is wearing a simple black swimsuit walk to him from the water and she say:

Come on Benji. We came all this way to enjoy the beach.

And he say:

I am enjoying. At least I can see you in that.

And she blush. And she say:

Come swim with me.

And he say:

Fine. Only because you asked.

And he take out the shirt and she take his hand and they walk to the water. And the girls smile and at the couple. And Ami say:

Oh my. That is a pretty bad scar.

And Makoto say:

Remember Hotaru told us about it. He got in a car crash. A pole pierced his chest.

And Ami nod. And later they are cooking fishes in the sand and Haruka say:

Well at least the racing season is over and I can enjoy a break.

And Michiru say:

A deserved one.

And now everyone is wearing shirts over the bathing suits. And Makoto say:

Hey Benji why you are so down?

And he say:

Is nothing. I am only thinking about the change that happened with me this past month.

And the girls stay quiet for a moment and Setsuna say:

Is your aunt. I know that is hard. But you have to accept that she is gone. That accident was pretty ugly.

And Benji say:

I know.

And Benji think:

I have to lie. But I is not true Setsuna. I killed her and disguised as an accident. For the sake of you who live a peaceful live I had to kill her who was corrupted by the darkness. For Hotaru and the futures generations.

And Hotaru say:

I think that this trip is doing more harm on you.

And Benji say:

It is not. It would be worse stay alone after that. You girls are giving more help that you can imagine.

And they smile. Later in that night Benji is sited in the sand watching the waves breaking. On his hand have something wrapped in cloth. The sky is lithe by the crescent moon. The sky is clear and the sound of the waves should be relaxing. But Benji is very tense. And he recall of the events that happened only two weeks before:

Benji walk on his house and say:

I am back.

And the apartment is dark. And he turn on the switch and see Atsuko sited on the couch and he say:

Hi. But why you are sited on the dark?

And she say:

I was waiting you.

And Benji say:

You didn't have to. But where is Anko?

And Atsuko say:

Right here. But I want to talk with you.

And Benji by some instinct close up his vest. Atsuko smirk seeing that. She get up and Benji drop the saddle bag that was on his shoulder. And Atsuko say:

Why you dropped that Benji?

She say in a sweet tone. But by some reason Benji found threat on that sweetness. He sniff the air and a familiar scent fill his nostrils and he say:

Where is Kourou?

And Atsuko say:

Your pet cat? In your room. But she is not important.

And Benji feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. And back away when she walk to him and she say:

Why you are moving away? I am not going to hurt you.

And Benji think:

She is lying.

And Atsuko say:

Well it seen that you are not so willing. Then I will have to take more forceful measures!

And she dash to him and Benji duck. She slash the back of his jacket and Benji punch her on the stomach, she leap back and Benji tack from his vest a long knife. A half meter long blade, with two edge in the slight curved blade, the blade tip is larger than the middle and get larger again near of the handle, it have a small protuberance in the edge to inflict more damage with the tip of the protuberance and the other side of the edge the larger point of the blade, the tip if the edge is very thin and sharp with a slight turn to upside to the protuberance side, near of the handle is also sharp in the blade with a tips of the blade forming a guard, the part that is turned to the handle is blunt, a larger circle area in the connecting point of the handle and the blade are the main guard, in the handle of the knife black cloth strands wrapping on it and on the ring of the knife and have a final knot leaving about twenty centimeters of fabric loose on the ring. And he is holding the dark metal blade down and she say:

Well isn't that the cub have his claws? But can he use it? Not if I can stop!

And she charge at Benji trying to hit him with her nails now long claws. He block then with the knife. And to Atsuko shock the knife slash her fingers off. She don't have time to cry in pain because Benji kick her hard on the middle of the chest. She hit the couch and she say sited in there:

Not bad. You still have it on you.

And Benji say:

What are you talking about? And where is Anko?

And Atsuko snap her left hand fingers and Anko appear from a corner. She is wearing clothes worthy of a sadistic queen. Her skin is few shades darker. And her eyes don't have the normal shine. And Benji say:

What you done with her?

And Atsuko say:

Nothing. She only regained her normal form.

And Anko walk to beside Atsuko and Atsuko now healed with her right hand fingers on her hand. And Atsuko say:

I don't know if you recall it. Well maybe not. After all it was in our past life. You was the most cruel demon that the world as ever met. But you was severely wounded in a battle and died. We followed you to this incarnation. Now is time to you become again my sword and destroy my enemies the sailor senshis.

And Benji say:

I don't buy that shit!

And Anko say in an empty voice:

It is true. You know that your parents was killed for trying to protect you from us. Your uncle even sealed my memory and make me act as your guardian. Hoping that the kindness and love of your parents would turn you in a good person. And you may not recall but it was Atsuko that gave you that scar on you. You tried to protect your parents and she stabbed you with a sword.

And Benji grip on the knife hard, enough to turn his knuckles white. And Atsuko say:

All this human life that you have is only a lie. You are a demon. And you will once again obey my orders.

Benji mind is flooded with memories of his life and specially of Hotaru. And Benji growl low and say:

I don't care if I am a demon. I don't care if I did horrible things in my past life. I know that I will protect this world. I will stop you right here, right now!

And Benji charge to then. Shocked by the attack they don't move fast enough. Benji knife slash the two women stomach in a side slash blood gush in the air. He spin and move the blade up and slash Atsuko on the chest. Benji hit Anko in the face with his left fist. The duo fly and hit hard in a wall. Atsuko get up and produce a fireball and toss at Benji. He dodge and the ball hit a wall and the room begin to burn. Benji charge and stab Atsuko in the heart. And he move to slash Anko and bury the blade on her stomach. And Atsuko gasp and say:

Anko take us away!

And she hold on Atsuko and Atsuko say while Anko mutter a spell:

We will be back. I want you on my lines again. Willing or not.

And they vanish on a dark light. Benji sheath the knife and run to his room. He open the door and see a woman with long light brown hair, two cat like ears with light brown fur, a same color tail, she is wearing a brown leather jacket and a brown leather tight skirt that go to the middle of her thighs, under the jacket a tight white shirt, brown stockings, brown boots and a red bandana on her neck. She have brown eyes in a normal human face, tied on his bed gagged. Benji cut her ropes and pick her up and move out of the apartment. He put her on the floor and pick the fire extinguisher and run back in and begun to put down the fire. Few minutes later Kourou is now in a cat form and Benji is talking with a fire fighter. And Benji say:

When I arrived I found it burning. I checked for my aunt and her friend but I haven't found then. But the couch was burned and they used to stay there.

And the firefighter say:

Look kid you might have to deal with the fact that they might be dead. By what we saw the fire was burning with an extremely high temperature. Too high, it even melted the wall. So they might be dead.

And Benji nod and the man say:

Luckily the fire was only on the living room and the kitchen. You putted the fire down well. We will try to found then but in any case you should pack few things and go over someone house.

And he nod. Later Benji is with a large bag and holding Kourou. And he walk out of an elevator to the lobby and Kourou give a faint cry and he say:

I know. They will not found then. But I have to let then think of that.

And he see a bunch of reporters on the sidewalk. Benji move to the parking lot and he walk to his bike. For his surprise he is tackled by someone. He drop the bag and the cat. And he see the black hair and feel the familiar scent. And he say:

Hotaru.

And the girl is hugging him tightly. Benji hug her back. He see by the enter one of Haruka cars. And Haruka and Michiru standing near of it. And Hotaru say:

I was so scared Benji! I heard about the fire on the news! I thought that I would lose you!

And Benji say in a comforting tone:

It is all right. I am not hurt. I will just be using a hotel room for a while.

And she is crying on his chest. Few minutes later Hotaru have calmed and they walk to Haruka and Michiru. And Haruka say:

That was lots of bad luck.

And he say:

Yes it was.

And Michiru say:

Look you can stay with us for sometime.

And Benji say:

I don't want to bother.

And Michiru say:

It will not be a problem. And after this I am sure that Hotaru is not going to let you alone for a while.

And the black haired girl is holding tight on Benji arm. And Haruka say:

Hop in.

And Benji say:

Well I will go on my bike. But you could take Kourou.

And the cat cry. And Michiru kneel and pick the cat and she say:

Hi little one. Aren't you a cute little thing?

And Kourou cry answering her. And Haruka say:

Drop your bag on the truck.

And Benji nod and put it on it. Later on the house Michiru say:

You can use the shower. You are covered with sooth.

And he nod and Michiru say:

I will take a clean towel.

And he nod and pick on the saddle bag the spare clothes. He enter on the changing room and undress. He pile the dirty clothes in corner and put the knife over then. He enter on the shower and turn on the hot water. He let the warm water brush on his skin. And let tears flow and mix with the water. And Michiru walk in the changing room with a folded white towel and see the clothes and the knife and she say:

The towel is on the hanger.

And Benji say:

Thank you.

And Michiru see the long sheathed knife and say:

Why you was carrying this knife?

And Benji say:

It was a gift from my father. I took it from my room and placed on my vest and I forgot in there.

And Michiru look at it again and say:

Okay. Take your time.

And he say:

Okay.

And she walk away. Later Benji come out on his fresh clothes. He put the dirty ones and the knife on the saddle bag. And Kourou rub herself on his ankles and he kneel and pet her and he say:

I know. I guess that we will be moving around soon. Don't get too used to the surroundings.

And Haruka say:

You talk as you could understand her.

And Benji say:

Well I have her for a long time. So I can say that I can understand her.

And Haruka say:

Look you can stay here as long you need to.

And Benji say:

I intend to pass the night here. I don't think that is good for me move on to my girlfriend house like this.

And Haruka say:

Well you got a point but none of us mind.

And Benji say:

I know. But I prefer to not stay here more than that. I might end slipping and rush things.

And Haruka say:

Well at least you are honest.

And he nod. On the next day Benji is on his apartment and he say:

It will take lots of time to repair this.

And Kourou on her half human form say:

Are you sure that you want to stay here?

And Benji say:

I will not run. I will not even try to hide. I will face then. For the sake of my friends and for those that I care I will stop then.

And Kourou say:

I will be there to help you master.

And he smile and he say:

I know. I will need as much help as I can.

And she nod.

Present time:

Benji remove the cloth from the thing and reveal the knife. And he sigh and say:

With only this to rely on will be hard.

And a slender figure walk behind him covered by the shadow of a tree. Benji stay quiet and the figure walk closer and he say:

What you want Setsuna-san?

And she walk out of the shadows and she say:

How you knew?

And he say:

I felt the scent of your perfume.

And she say:

What you are doing out here?

And he say:

Thinking. I am trying to figure out few things.

And Setsuna say:

I am not the best person to talk about feelings but I can keep a secret very well. If you want to talk about it.

And Benji unsheathe the knife and he say looking at it Setsuna also look at the blade:

What you would do if everything that you know about someone is a lie. You lived your life with that someone but in the end you don't even knew her true self.

And Setsuna say:

I don't know. About who you are talking about?

And Benji say:

My aunt. Well she was not my aunt. She was a person that who was left to be my guardian. In the end I found more about her than when living with her.

And Setsuna say:

It must be hard. But stay thinking over that will not help. Think over the good moments that you had.

And Benji nod. And Setsuna say:

Living in the past is not good and it will never seem as good as it was. Live in the present and enjoy what the future will give to you.

And he say:

Thank you.

And Setsuna say:

You are welcome. Think over it. And keep that think sheathed and locked in your room.

And he nod and Setsuna walk away. Benji sheath the knife and say:

Maybe she is right. What I need is face the things that are to come. And for what her had I will release her from that.

And he wrap the knife again. And another figure walk to him this one is shorter and have shorter hair. He look back and see Hotaru standing on there wearing s t-shirt and a shorts. And he say:

Hotaru?

And she say:

What you are doing up?

And he say:

I was just thinking. I was going back now.

And she sit beside him and say:

Well now stay here with me.

And he nod and pass his arm around her waist and pull her closer. And she say:

Benji you can open up with me.

And Benji say:

Is all right. I already feel better. I only needed to clear my mind. And I don't want to give you my silly thoughts to fill that pretty head of yours.

And she say:

I would not mind. You are my boyfriend. Your problems are my problems too.

And he say:

Well my only problem now is hold myself to not jump on you.

And she say:

Well I would not think that as a problem.

And he kiss her. She respond and after sometime they break the kiss. And Hotaru say:

Benji why you moved out from my house?

And Benji say:

Because I don't want to parasite over there. And so I don't slip in my resolve and end making sex with you.

And she say:

That would not be bad.

And he say:

It would be great but I guess that is still soon.

And she nod. She make him lie on the sand and lay next to him. And she say:

At least we can stay like this?

And he say:

I would not complain.

And she move closer of him. On the next day they are all having breakfast. And chatting. Later in that day night they are in a mini van. Hotaru is sited on Benji lap, Michiru is sited on Haruka lap, Rini is on Matoko lap. And Mamoru is driving. And Rei say squeezed between Makoto and Ami:

Gee you could at least rented a bigger car!

And Mamoru say:

It was the bigger one that they had.

And Benji say:

I could have come in my bike!

And Haruka say:

And I on my car!

And Mamoru say:

Sorry for the inconvenience but it was Serena idea to come all in one car!

And she say:

But I thought that would be a bigger one!

And Benji say:

Next time I will drive myself here.

And Haruka say:

I sign under that!

And Benji say:

Makoto what you have on your pocket?

And Makoto say:

Well on your side I have my watch why?

And Benji say:

Is pressing on my leg and hurting me.

And she say:

I can't reach it.

And Hotaru say:

I get it.

And she slide her hands between the two legs and try to pick the watch. And Benji gasp and say:

That is not her pocket!

And Hotaru say:

Sorry.

And Hotaru manage to take it out and Benji sigh and Makoto too. And Ami say:

How much more to arrive in Tokyo?

And Mamoru say:

Four hours.

And Makoto say:

Can we take a little stop? My legs are numb.

And Mamoru say:

I guess that we can. We are driving for one hour. We stop on the nearest gas station.

And they nod. Few minutes later they all get out and they walk. And Benji say:

I never minded to stay with Hotaru on my lap before. But one hour is too much. And Hotaru take the wallet from your back pocket.

And she nod. And Haruka say:

I say the same. My legs too numb.

And Benji say:

Next time that we plan the golden week lets plan it one week before it.

And Haruka say:

Deal.

And Serena say:

It wasn't so bad!

And Rei say:

Well after arrive it was just great. But the trip is a killer. And I was not carrying anyone on my lap.

And Ami say:

Yeah we was just squeezed.

And the trio of Benji, Haruka and Makoto are stretching and walking around to the shop. And Haruka say:

Man I feel bad. My legs are sore.

And Benji say:

Me too. I never thought that I would say this. But Hotaru could have slight bigger ass.

And Haruka say:

Well Michiru could use that too.

And Benji say:

I mean I love Hotaru in the way that she is. And her ass is just amazing. But now is a bit hard.

And Haruka say:

I know. I understand very well. Is the same with Michiru. I would not change a thing on her.

And Benji say:

I hope that it have air cushions in here.

And Haruka and Makoto nod. They enter in the shop and Makoto say:

They don't have.

And Benji buy a soda and is drinking and he say:

Well I guess that I can't complain that much. I mean it feels good feel her rubbing down there. Is that is hard to not go hard.

And Haruka say:

Well I can't understand that. But it sue feels good.

Benji buy few snacks and they leave. He walk to Hotaru and give her a can of soda and few minutes later Mamoru say:

So everyone ready to go?

And they nod and get in. And again the trip begin again. Two hours later they have once again stopped in a gas station. And in the time to get in Haruka say:

Hey Benji mind to trade a bit? I mean that Hotaru is lighter than Michiru.

And Michiru say:

Okay rub it on my face.

And Haruka say:

I don't meant that you are fat. Because you are not. Is just that Hotaru is shorter and thinner than you. I even have bruises on my legs.

And Michiru say:

Fine. You don't have to make a drama over it. I will go on Benji lap if he and Hotaru don't mind.

And Benji say:

If you two don't mind.

And Hotaru say:

I don't.

And Haruka say:

Thank so much.

And they get in the car. And Michiru say:

Sorry about the weight.

And Benji say:

No problem.

And they chat. Later most of the passengers are sleeping and Mamoru miss a bump in the road and the van bump hard and everyone wake. And Rei say:

Hey pay attention!

And Michiru blush and say:

Oh my!

And Benji is blushing too and he say:

I am sorry!

And Haruka say:

What is going on?!

And Mamoru say:

Benji you was sleeping?

And he say:

Yes I was.

And Mamoru say:

Oh I got it. Don't worry Michiru happens to every man when they wake.

And Michiru say:

Well I feel slight offended by it. Not by it but of the cause of it.

And Hotaru say:

About what you are talking about?

And Serena say in a cheerful tone:

Is the morning wood. When Mamo-chan wake he got all hard!

And Benji and Michiru blush more and Mamoru blush deeply and he say:

Don't say it !!!!

And Haruka say:

Himura!!!

And Benji say:

Is not my fault!! Is automatic!!

And Michiru say:

Ruka calm down!

And Haruka say:

But Michi!

And Michiru say:

First is was your idea to let me sit on his lap. Second it is something that he can't help.

And Haruka say:

Can we stop and change back?

And Michiru say:

No. Look it will pass right?

And Benji say:

Well it will take a while. I mean you are sited on it and I am aware that have a beautiful woman sited on my lap. So it will take sometime.

And Michiru say:

So is just wait.

And Benji say:

If you don't move it will take less time.

And Michiru nod. And Hotaru say:

Now I feel offended. Why you didn't get like that with me?

And Benji say:

Because I was awake and trying hard to not get too excited with you on my lap. Trying very hard.

And Hotaru sigh. And the trip continue. Benji is wake and Michiru too. And she say in a low tone trying to not wake anyone:

It have been a half hour already and you are still up.

And Benji say in a low tone too and blushing:

I am sorry. Is that I can feel your warmth by the layers of fabric.

And she blush. And she see everyone taking out Mamoru sleeping. And she move on his lap and he gasp and he say in a low tone blushing more:

What you are doing? If you move it will get worse to settle!

And she think:

God I have been slight excited since him have been pressing on my ass. Now I can feel wetting my panties.

And she whisper on his ears:

Look what I am going to do is to remain a total secret. It must not ever leave your lips. If you tell to anyone I will deny with all my heart.

And Benji say:

But...

And she silence him placing her forefinger in his lips and she say:

Just let it be. This way it will pass.

And she is sited sideways on his lap and she say:

Just stay very quiet and enjoy. You can even fantasy with Hotaru I don't mind.

And she begun to rub her ass on his erection. Her pussy dripping love juices stain her panties and she feel the warmth of his growing member pressing on her ass and pussy as she move it slowly but strongly. Both of then suppress moans and she think:

God it feels so good! Is sure the thrill of doing this forbidden thing with him and right in front of everyone! God!!!

And she bite her own lip cutting it. Blood drips from it. And she move her head to make it drip on his lips. He open it and the blood fall on his tongue. She move her lips closer of his and he suck on her lips. She feel the pleasure and the light sting of the pain as he suck her lips and drink from her blood and saliva. She kiss him and insert her tongue on his mouth and taste her own blood and they mixes saliva. She swallow it and keep rubbing her ass. And he suck her lips until the blood stop flowing and he broke the kiss. She is with her hands on his shoulders and she suck the air and rub faster. And she feel Benji rod throb and she can feel her own climax building up. She kiss him again and they come with her pressing hard her ass on his member. She feel his member shooting under her. And she broke the deep kiss. A line of saliva is between her lips and she cut it licking her lips. And they are breathing hard and savoring the afterglow. She look around and see that no one is wake and Mamoru haven't notice they interlude. And she have a hint of a smile and she put her hand on her panties and on her pussy and feel the warm overflowing wetness, she raise her hand drenched on her juices and move closer of his lips. She open her mouth and make licking motions and he understand the order. And he begun to lick her hand clean. The warm caress of his tongue make her shiver. When he is over she move her hand lower again and this time she raise herself a bit and open his zipper and move her hand on his boxers and feel his warm seed and scoop all it. And she close his zipper and sit over him again and show him her wet hand. She move closer of her lips and she lick it clean, she don't swallow only store is on her mouth. And when she is over she show him her mouth filled with his seed and she close her mouth and swallow it. She smack her lips in pleasure. And she scoop another hand of her lover juice and she make him lick it and she lick it too. And they lick the other tongue and share a kiss. When her hand is clean she stop. And she whisper on his ear:

This never happened. Understood?

And Benji nod agreeing. And Michiru whisper to him:

It felt great, I love your taste, and it was the first time that I ever tasted a man. And it was good. But this was only an adventure that is over.

And he nod. She give him a last kiss and change her position again. Benji look at Hotaru and he think:

What have I done?! I betrayed Hotaru with her own mother!!

And part of his mind say:

You haven't betrayed her. You haven't done anything.

And he stay quiet. And the trip ends. They arrive in Tokyo and each one is dropped on the house. Benji go down with Rei. After a good bye kiss on Hotaru, he and the fire priestess move up the shrine stairs. And Benji say:

Thanks for let me stay here until my place is done.

And Rei say:

I don't mind. The house is big. Besides you at least is handy. You do chores to help.

And they reach the house. Benji enter in one room and lay on the tatame covered floor. And he see Kourou walk in by a window and she sit on his chest. And she say:

You are looking depressed. What happened?

And Benji tell her and she say:

Well it is not all that bad. I mean is not like you have boned her. It was only rubbing and few kisses.

And Benji say:

But I still feel like I have betrayed Hotaru. We drinked the other juices.

And Kourou say:

Still is not so bad. You know that in few demons races the mother fuck the son in law to see if he is good enough for her daughter.

And Benji say:

She is not a demoness.

And she say:

But you was. But calm Benji. Is not like is going to happen again.

And he sigh. Rei walk by the hall and with the corner of the eye see a woman with cat ears sited on Benji chest. And she look again and see Kourou there. And she think walking away:

I am seeing things. Is only the cat over him.

And Kourou on her human form lick his cheek and say:

You don't mind when I lick your face.

And Benji say:

Is different.

And she say:

Not much. I am a cat demon. But I am still a woman.

And he sigh. On the next day he arrive in the school and see Hotaru running to him. She hug him and say:

Good morning.

And Benji say:

Good morning.

And he think:

That was a mistake that will never happen again. I will forget that and live on the present with the woman that I love that was given to me by the gods. And in the name of my love I will protect her from any harm.

And he say:

God Hotaru you are looking stunning beautiful today!

And she blush and say:

I am not. I am looking as I always look.

And he say:

No you are not. So what about we cut classes and go date?

And she say:

Temptation, thy name is Benji. But no. We date later. Now we have classes.

And she hold on his arm and they walk to the classes.

In the Tomoe, Tenoh, Kaioh and Meiho household Haruka and Michiru are having breakfast alone. And Haruka say with a coffee mug on her hand:

So did he fallen by your charms last night?

And Michiru say:

No. He haven't.

And Haruka say:

Well I guess that he don't have a very good taste after all.

And Michiru say:

Wrong he have a very good taste.

And Michiru smile like a sphinx and Haruka say:

What you mean by that?

And Michiru say:

Nothing Ruka. I meant nothing. Only a comment. He chose Hotaru. You have to give him a good taste.

And Haruka sigh. And Michiru think:

I don't meant that taste Ruka. I mean the taste of his seed. Of his come. Is delicious. I think that you deserve a punishment for that. I guess that gain and give pleasure from him will be a suitable punishment for you, being all that naughty while we are on the beach. Flirt with so many girls in front of me.. And you will never know it.

And Haruka say:

Well I guess that is better I go. Is time to set the contracts again.

And Michiru say:

Okay. Bye Ruka.

And Haruka say:

Bye Michi.

And she leave. And Michiru think:

Well I guess that is time to clean up.

End of the chapter four:

Benji walk in a stage and say:

Hi guys. This is the end of the chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed it. Please review. You can also send ideas if you want to. As funny situations, dates ideas, well anything. I will read all. And if I use it I will make sure of mention who gave the idea.

And Benji make a pause and he say:

On the next chapter I will try make more romantic scenes. Also you can send ideas of couples. Any combination can be suggested. Yuri pairings will be accepted. Again thank you for reading. Bye.

He bow to the audience and the curtains fall and the light goes out.


End file.
